S o u l K e e p e r
by The Genius Mage
Summary: They didn't have hearts, but they gave each other their soul instead. AxelxXion, hints at spoilers. More AxelxXion in the works!
1. Axel

_S_ **o** u _l _**K** e_ e_ **p** e _**r**_

_~*Sometimes she feels like…*~_

Sometimes you feel like playing. I see you give me what passes as a mischievous wink, blue eyes dancing as you lead me wherever it is you wish to go. I have fun following you places, and I laugh whenever you do, because it sounds like music to my ears.

Nobodies can't feel emotions, and I guess I don't have a heart to give you. Can I give you my soul instead? Does that count? It better, because I don't have much else to give, got it memorized?

No, I take it back. I can give you my soul, my trust, and my absolute undivided attention, even though you don't like attention, do you?

Too bad.

Sometimes you feel like distancing yourself, I know when you do, you start to frown and retreat away from others, secluding yourself in your room and locking me out.

I can make portals, remember? Try to block me out. Nothing is going to keep me from you, especially when you need help.

Sometimes you feel like listening. I can tell when you do, you start to quiet down and just smile and nod, eyes riveted on me. I like attention, good attention, and all attention from you is good in my opinion. So I like to talk about what you secretly enjoy, fairy tales. You always wanted a happy ending, the prince triumphs over the evil dragon, that's the way it was, all the time.

You…don't know you're from a prince, do you? Memories of that prince and you look like his princess. I smile to hide my shame, my guilt, because I think I still have a conscious, and I remember what it felt like to be guilty, and it nags me constantly.

I know you better than you know yourself, but there's no reason to upset you. I watch you like I'm supposed to; watch you to make sure you don't escape.

You…wouldn't leave me alone, would you? Without you?

I watch you wander the seashore, because you're in a shell collecting mood. I watch you marvel each piece, prizing softer pink shells over the darker ones. You like bright colors, though I have no idea why. You give some shells to Roxas, and some to me, but no other members get graced with so much as a smile from you, let alone a gift.

I laugh at them, because they don't know what they're missing. You're not a tool, you're a friend, and I promise I'll never see you that way.

I thought I knew you inside and out, but sometimes I miss a thing. Like, what are you thinking now? When your eyes drift away, staring at nothing, that faint frown on your face. I ask you what's wrong, but you lie to me, I can see it as clearly as the lack of the stars above us. I'm afraid of what you think sometimes, but I just let it go, because I would never force you to listen to me.

Or so I thought.

So now you're relaxing, in a thoughtful mood, not really wanting to talk or listen, so I respect that. We'll just hang out together, and we'll make our own fairy tale that you love so much. The silence is like a warm blanket, familiar and comfortable.

You're the princess, _my _princess, but I'm no prince or knight. I'm more like that devilishly handsome thief that happens to be best friends with the dark knight, born from a hero of light. When I tell you this, you laugh, and you ask what I stole to make myself a thief, even in my own eyes.

I laugh, leaning in close, eyes twinkling, smirking that smirk that I know you can't resist, because, well, I just like to mess with you sometimes. You know that, don't you?

I tell you why I consider myself a thief, and you blush, because you're not a Nobody.

I tell you I stole your heart, and I only smile wider as you look away, smiling despite yourself.

Because, quite frankly, I know you best, Xion.

~***~

_**A different style than my usual Axel and Xion fictions, but I wanted to give this a shot.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Xion

_S_ **o** u _l _**K** e_ e_ **p** e _**r**_

_~*Sometimes he feels like…*~_

Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you.

You can be so irritating, and you're unpredictable. I once thought you were a hard person to read.

Keyword: Once.

The more I got to know you, the happier I am. You enjoy your status as an enigma in the Organization, and sometimes you get in a competitive mood. I watch you challenge Roxas to duels, and you two always end up getting so into it that I have to break you up. I laugh, secretly assuring you that you would have won to soothe your wounded ego, because no one can beat you, right?

Sometimes you feel lonely, and you come to see me. You won't say anything, and I wait, because I know that you come to see me for a reason. You'll talk in a quiet voice, telling me bits of your past, and I take every word to heart, or whatever it is that passes as my heart, while you pour your soul out to me. I value the trust you have in me, and I would never do anything to shatter it.

Sometimes you get in a nasty mood, I can tell, because your pretty acidic eyes narrow and I do the opposite the others do. I get closer to you, withstanding your aggravated words, because I know deep down inside you're having some sort of problem that you need help with. I'll never forget your facial expression when I hugged you, because I thought it would lighten your day. I was absolutely right, wasn't I?

I laugh, because sometimes you feel like doing the most ridiculous things. You once lit twenty different fireballs to chase each other around the room, and then you forced me to flee down the corridors, smiling and panting, as the fireballs come after me.

I'm never scared of you though, because I know you'd never do a thing to hurt me. I trust you with my life, do you know that? So I'll follow you, or you'll follow me, and we'll have what passes as fun amongst Nobodies.

Did I mention I dislike some members? The girl with the sharp tongue is one of them, and I remember how you scared her off, since you were the only one who could get her to stop _anything._ Sometimes you get in a heroic mood, and I like you like that, because I think you're a hero, not a villain.

Sometimes you tell me stories, only because you know I like them. I can tell when their made up, the characters are less defined and you pause as you think of what's next, but I like your originals better than the officials. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves have nothing on the Fire Dancer, don't you think?

Sometimes you feel nostalgic, and we'll sit on the clock tower waiting for our friend, staring down at the city below us. Ice cream will fall in slow droplets, and I smile as you purposely maneuver your frozen treat to hit people below. You know what to do whenever I feel sad, and your silly antics make me giggle and shriek with laughter.

Who would have thought I was ticklish?

However…I know when you sometimes feel sad. I comfort you, just leaning against you, because words don't always solve your problems. I once sat awake though out the entire night, saying nothing, just hanging onto your hand. You said my presence was calming once, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you as happy as you make me, because we're the only Nobodies in the Organization that even try a relationship.

I think you like to make me blush, because you'll do or say things that make me nervous. I asked you why, and you only replied it was like teasing a bear, it wouldn't be long before I lashed back.

I was puzzled. He _wanted _me to snap at him? You laughed, and informed me it would be a very interesting prospect, since I refuse to fight against you.

Of course. I forgot. Sometimes you're up for a challenge, and I was your greatest challenge yet.

We'll have to wait and see if I decide to take you up on that, Axel.

~***~

_**And there we have it, it's over now.* Review!***_


End file.
